


It's Early Already, or Late

by SuperSoxforFox



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSoxforFox/pseuds/SuperSoxforFox
Summary: Aaron stares, and wants, and worries.





	It's Early Already, or Late

Arron stepped back out of the bathroom, his eyes took a second to adjust to the silvery light in the bedroom. He hitched to a stop in the doorway, caught by the sight on the bed, the strip of pale light from the window falling across the tan lines of the strong back. The body was rising and falling gently, Dave seemed to have dozed off in the minuets Arron had been in the bathroom cleaning up.

 _God_ , Arron thought, caught in a sense memory of running his nose and then his tongue along the line of that spine. _Soft, soft skin. He smells good. Oh, God._

_Carding through Dave’s thick hair, soft there too, clenching a fist to tug his head back, Dave’s gasp, panting into the strong broad slant of Dave’s shoulder, testing his teeth against the firm muscle there, Dave's half chuckle, half groan._

Aaron blinked himself out of the revive, weighing the cooling wash cloth in his hand. He debated waking the sleeping man. Any wonder really, it had been a long, hot case and a long, merciful air conditioned plane ride home, (though neither Aaron or Dave had slept), and then a burst of unexpected but definitely not unwelcome activity. _God not unwelcome_ , thought Arron. This long held, and, he thought, mostly buried, crush on his charming older colleague finally come to some fruition.

 _Charming_ , Aaron let one corner of his lip tug up slightly, leaning against the door jam, _charming, arrogant, egotistical, kind, strong, smart_. He let his eyes trace down again, over the flex of Dave’s shoulder where his arm bent under the pillow, his head was turned away towards Aaron’s empty side of the bed so Aaron couldn’t see the hansom lines of his face, relaxed in sleep, though he knew the smoothing of those lines and the slope of every muscle and bone by heart. Really, Aaron though, there had been a lot of staring, how had he failed to see, or to admit, what that staring had been about. I'm really in trouble here, he thought with a smile.

His eyes moved to the line of Dave’s back, still dappled in moonlight, and his hips, _oh god, those slim hips_ , Aaron would like to loose an hour just mouthing at the skin over the bones of those hips. He wondered if Dave would cup the back of his neck in one big warm hand.

 _I’m cataloguing_ , he thought suddenly, I'm cataloguing in case this is just a….a one night stand. A friendly blowing off of steam or worse, he shifted uncomfortably, Dave’s misguided ‘helping him out with his infatuation’. What if Dave though he was just helping me experiment, satisfying a curiosity after so long being married to the high school sweetheart?

Dave had seemed comfortable with Aaron’s body, maybe he had more experience with men than Arron had considered. It could have been nothing more than what the casual offer seemed - _“Drop you home Hotch?”_ , and his own slightly mumbled (he blamed the lack of sleep) _“Would you like to come up for a coffee, or a drink, I mean.…”._

 _Oh. Oh shit._ He felt tension creep into the relaxed muscles of his back.

He was just turning to throw the now cold cloth back in the sink, most of the mess had gone on him anyway _(a deep grown in his ear, his own panting breath, the hot splash of combined warm cum landing on his stomach, he turned his head to bite at Dave’s bicep where it supported his weight by Aaron’s head. “_ Fuck, _Aaron…”)._

“You’re making me cold just looking at you.” Dave’s voice made Arron turn back to the bedroom.

“You’re not looking at me Dave.”

“Well I can hear you thinking from over there.”

Dave rolled over, “Whats up Arron?”, he hesitated, propping himself up on one elbow with a sigh. “Do you want me to go?” His voice sounded flatter, somehow, suddenly.

Arron looked at the crease between his brows, which means he probably doesn’t want to go, he thought. He moved and sat down by Dave’s hip, before he really decided to move at all. Taking a chance, he drew a breath.

“No, I don’t want you to go”

“Well get back in bed then. If we’re sleeping or if we’re having this _talk_ now”, Dave smirked a bit, fake bravado in full force. He let his eyes flick up Aaron's naked form. “‘Cos I gotta tell you, I'm finding your current attire rather distracting for either activity.”

Aaron scowled half heartedly, though he appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood really. He picked up a discarded pillow form the floor by his food and placed it over his lap.

“Better?”

“Better for talking. Though for the record, I'm voting you naked is better for most things going forward” Dave joked, though he also pulled himself up into a sitting position to show he was taking this seriously. Arron’s eyes couldn’t stop from moving to the flex of his stomach muscles as he did so, even under his slight padding it was very distracting.

Dave caught him, but just huffed “Come on then” in his business like manner. The dichotomy of them both sitting naked in Aaron’s bedroom while Dave used his office voice suddenly made Aron feel stupid. Whatever else, this was Dave, his colleague, his friend, they were not losing that, neither of them would let it.

“So I may have been standing there…”, he searched for the right word, “freaking my self out. That I wanted this more than you, that I was reading into it more than it meant. I,” he held his hand up to forestall comments, “am not generally one for one night stands. Especially not with friends who mean as much to me as you do.” Aaron felt himself flushing, embarrassed with being venerable, _stupid_ , he thought.

“I’d like to do this, and other, er. I’d like to date you Dave”, he finished.

He’d been talking to Dave’s forearm where it propped him up on the sheet. As he raised his eyes to Dave’s face he saw that he was smiling, a relieved look on his face.

“Ha. _Shit_. I was so scared you were gonna freak out and make me leave, or that I’d pushed you too quick. That you’d go all uber professional and never talk about it and I’d get my heart broken again.” He let out a rush of air. “ _Hah_.” Dave reached for Aaron’s hand, “Aaron, I’d really like everything you're asking, and more” his laugh sounded slightly shaky, “anything I can give you.” He laced their fingers together “and lots more nakedness” he finished decisively, smirk back in full force.

Aaron hit him with his pillow and Dave wrestled it off him, openly laughing, sounding relieved and easy now the _talking_ was out of the way. Aaron liked the sound, he hadn’t missed that reference to a broken heart. “Thats what I was originally doing you know, ogling you naked in my bed.”

“Before you started over analysing”

“Before that, yes”

“Personally I'm much more a fan of the ogling”

“Me too Dave”

“Just as long as you know I'm not just an object, Agent Hotchner, a man has emotional and intellectual needs as well’

“I’ll be sure to appreciate your whole package”

The glint in Dave’s eye looked very much like he was going to do something with the package comment so Aaron lent in and kissed him to stop it.

He got back under the sheets and was pleasantly surprised when Dave settled with his head on Aaron’s chest. Dave pressed a kiss to his skin and Aaron sifted his fingers through the short hair at the back of Dave’s head in an unconscious comforting gesture.

“Don’t do that Aaron, don’t stand there over thinking, promise me to try to just tell me about it. Blurt it out, you know I'm a fan of bluntness.”

“I know Dave.”

“I've fucked up to many marriages not talking. Anything you say has got to be better than us both awkwardly second guessing each other.”

“I know, I will, I will try. I promise. You too.”

“Yeah, me to Hotch.”

Arron tugged him closer and buried his face momentarily in Dave's hair, _he still smells good_. “You smell good.”

Dave huffed a chuckle, “Thanks”. He smoothed his hand down Aaron's flat pectoral muscle, “You feel good. This is a lot easier than I thought. I thought one or the other of us would have more of a heterosexual freakout, instead we’ve managed a few moments of teenage melodrama and now we’re back to ‘snuggling’. I'm proud of us.”

“Have you ever…” Aaron paused.

“Have I ever been with a man?” Dave finished.

“Hmmm”

“I er, got a hand job off a buddy in the core. I was too…not scared, but to… _something_ to reciprocate.” He signed, “I…was a different man back then. I'm not that now. I like you Aaron, all that you are. I'm not letting fear stop me. Plus, like I said, way easier than I thought. Easiest thing ever, you’re absolutely fucking gorgeous. I'm never going to stop my self thinking ‘God look at that ass’ when you go up the stair to your office every again.” He squeezed Aaron's hip.

“-Not at work Dave”, Aaron traced lines into Dave's back.

“Sure, - but, will it be a problem for you Aaron? Not exactly by the book.”

“No, not a problem. Not at work…. Or at least _discreet_ at work, or on a case, but no. I've already let the job take too much, and I’ll probably let it take much else besides, but not everything. Not this, not you”, he finished fiercely.

“I know Hotch. Hey - look, too feds together, I recon this might be the answer! I'm never gonna wonder where you are - you're in the office next door.”

“Yeah”

“Doing paperwork”

“Yeah”

“Or apparently fantasising about male coworkers naked in your bed”

“-shut up Dave”

“But you admitted it!’

“That was ogling, not fantasising. No need to fantasise when I've already got you naked”. Aaron said with a very straight face.

“Oh, alright then. Not looking at Morgan in those muscle shirts?”

“-Jesus Christ Dave-”

“-or Reid when he…mmmmff”. Dave's comments were muffled as Aaron rolled on top of him and put his hand over his mouth. He straddled Dave's hips and Dave stilled, looking up at him.

“Thought of other men, but only in the vaguest sense. Thoughts of you.” He moved his hand, “I tried not to think of anyone else, including you, whilst married. I wasn’t the one who cheated.”

Dave's eyes glittered “I know Aaron”, he sat up suddenly wrapping his arms round Aaron's waist and rested his head on Aaron's sternum. “It’s 3am, can this be enough serious talking for now?”

“Definitely” said Aaron smiling and tilting Dave's face up for a chaste kiss. “I'm exhausted Dave, you’ve worn me out.”

“Mmmm you haven’t seen anything yet Agent Hotchner”, Dave nuzzled his neck then sighed, “but in the morning, I'm beat.” He flopped down on his back and Aaron settled in, curled around him, nosing into his shoulder, _so much nice skin_ , he thought. “And sticky” Dave continued, his eyes were closed, his voice soft “didn’t you go to get me a wash cloth?”

“Sorry, too busy ogling”

“More than a sex object, Aaron”

“Shut up Dave”

Aaron's last thoughts, as Dave pulled him a little closer in, was that Dave was right, this really was a lot easier than he could have thought, and he really did smell good.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> My fist post in this fandom, but I basically ship Dave/anything/everyone, so I aim to write more!


End file.
